Falling Deep In Love With You
by XDLoveXD
Summary: Gabriella and Troy had been seperated for 2 years,when they met up unexpectedly,making Troy realise Gabriella had a daughter named Angel.Will he ever know he had a daughter?Will they ever be back together again? Summary changed. TXG
1. Meeting

Falling Deep In love with you

_Zac's POV:_

I got out of my audi , as I parked my car at the nearest parking lot available.

I didn't mind picking Hailey from daycare.I mean she _was_ my niece after all..and she was amazingly adorable.Though she didn't have my family eyes;she had the same blonde hair as us.After all she is my cousin's daughter which means there would be a higher percentage of chance that her eyes would be the same as her father's.I've grown to love her as if she were my daughter after a couple of months picking her from the daycare.Her mother,my cousin Clair,had asked me to do her a favour a year ago.It was to pick up her little princess,Hailey,from the daycare everyday.I agreed to her request as I felt it was a great opportunity for me to spent more time with my beloved niece.

I pushed open the door of the daycare as a fairly old lady greeted me.

'Good Afternoon Mr Efron! Here to pick Hailey that early?'

'Yeah..' I had not finished my sentence,when my niece ran to me.

"ZAC!!ZAC!!ZAC!!" she shrieked as soon as she saw me,hugging my knees.

"Uncle Zac,are we going to the park today?" she asked,filled with hope.

"Hmm.."I pretended to be thinking.

"Please.." she asked in a tone that leaves you with no choice but to agree to her request.

"Alright.." I answer.

Hailey immediately broke into a little dance to express her happiness.I couldn't help but laugh at her little dance as it was so cute.

I bent down and swooped her up into my arms and we headed right to the car.

"Opps..I dropped my books." Hailey said as she blushed a little.

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you. Why not you wait for me in the car? " I suggested.She simply nodded as I opened the car door for her.

"Wait here alright." I instructed her before picking up the books.

As I was about to pick up the books, a little girl about 2 picked one of the books and handed it to me.

"Here uncle." She said sweetly.

"Thank you little one." I thanked her gratefully as I turned to face her.

I was shocked to see her beautiful ocean-blue eyes the exact color as mine. She was a the most adorable toddler I've ever seen. Just then, a woman in her twenties came rushing towards as, breathless.

"There you are! You shouldn't have ran so fast Angel.You could have fell." The gorgeous lady said in a caring voice as she picked the little girl up.

"So-wy Mommy." the little girl said as she lowered her head.

"Now now sweetie, Mommy is not scolding you, Mommy just don't want to see you injured." The lady said in a soothing voice as she tickled her daughter to cheer her up. As she turned to thank me, both of us froze.

"Zzzac?" she managed to blurter out.

"Hey.." I said coolly.

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my story. Hope you guys liked it. **


	2. The good old days

Last Chapter

**Last Chapter**

**Zac met Vanessa and found out she had a daughter, Angel, almost 2 this year. Will **

**Zac ever know that's his daughter? Will he ever get back with Vanessa? What had actually happened in the past? Lets read to find out..**

_**Vanessa's POV:**_

My heart stopped." This is unbelievable! After all this years of searching, I finally found him.

Maybe I was just dreaming, wake up Vanessa, wake up! "I told myself trying hard to wake myself up. I pinched myself hard, and gosh, it hurts.

'Um...' I whisper uneasily, 'um... How have you been?'

'Miserable...' Zac whispered under his breathe.

'Oh…' I said awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

'Mommy knows Uncle?' my little princess asked in a cute high pitch.

'Well... Yes sweetie... He's...' I said hesitating whether or not to tell her that he was actually her father when suddenly someone shouted Zac's name.

'Uncle Zac! Are you done picking up my books? Do you need my help?' a little girl shouted as she lowered the window.

"I'll.. I'll be right there..." Zac managed to say, but it seems like his eyes were glued onto me while he was returning to his car.

"Um... I got to go... um... nice meeting you, Angel." He said as he went into the car and drove off.

I could feel the tears pricking my eyes.

"Mommy sad."

"No princess, mommy's alright." I love it when she is concern about me all the time. Looking at her, gives me the feeling that no one has ever given.

"Let's go home okay sweetheart?" She simply nodded as we headed home.

_**Zac's POV:**_

I was driving to the park, with Hailey beside me, looking quietly out of the window. I felt quite strange as normally when we were going to the park, she would be so excited that she would not stop talking about what she would do later.

"What is it Hailey?" I asked in concern.

"Nothing Uncle Zac." She said as she looked at her feet.

I took a look at her and was not convinced that she was alright. I pulled over at the roadside, and looked directly in her eyes.

'What is it Hailey? You know you can tell Uncle Zac, maybe I can help." I asked, hopefully.

"Uncle Zac, if you are not feeling happy today, maybe we can go to the park another day."

I felt so guilty, as I had affected her mood on going to the park. I kissed her on the head and told her that I was fine but she insisted I went home to rest. It was amazing at the thought that she was only 3.

"I'm so sorry Hailey, but I promise you that I will bring you to the park another day alright?"

Hailey nodded understandingly. I drove her home shortly, returning home, thinking of Vanessa. Those happy olden days..

_**Zac's POV**_

"Zachary David Alexander Efron! Stop it, please stop it. "Vanessa pleaded in between the tickle.

"Nope, not going to stop unless you kiss me." I said playfully.

"Fine... Fine..." Vanessa replied as she leaned in to kiss me. I immediately stopped tickling her.

"But first, you'll have to catch me first," as she got up and ran out of the room.

"Aw... you... you better run, cause I'm coming.."

"Catch me if you can..."

_**End of flashback**_

Those last words lingered in Zac's mind, as he slowly drifted into a slumber.

_**With Vanessa**_

"What do you want to do, Angel?" Vanessa asked as she gently dropped Angel on her feet.

"Mommy can you read me a story?"

"Alright sweetie. Go choose a book and I'll read it to you."

Angel ended up choosing Cinderella and she slept halfway through the story.

Vanessa stared at her daughter lovingly as she gently stroked her hair.

"She looks just like her father when she sleeps. Should I tell Zac that Angel was his daughter? After all, he has the right to know and Angel has been dying to know who her father is. Maybe I should tell him. But when?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and that I had to end here. So what will happen next? Will Vanessa tell Zac the truth any time soon? Read the next chapter and find out.**


	3. Knowing better

Last episode:

**Last episode:**

**Zac was thinking of the good old days with Vanessa when he slowly drifted into a slumber. Vanessa was hesitating on whether she should tell Zac that Angel actually was his daughter. **

**Will she tell Zac? Will they reunite? Lets read to find out..**

_**Zac's POV:**_

I woke up realizing it was already 8pm. Feeling a little hungry, I decided to order pizza.

The pizza didn't take long though. I was so shock, yet happy that I have finally found Vanessa. What I didn't expect was to see her having a daughter! Does that mean she has already moved on? It has been a year since I move to Canada shortly after Vanessa left me. A year which passed so rapidly, I decided to call Ashley to find out more. Maybe she had been keeping contact with Vanessa.

"Hello?" a familiar high pitch voice was heard.

"Hi um... is Ashley there?" reassuring that I'm not speaking to the wrong person.

"Zac? Is that really you?" Ashley asked full of excitement.

"Yea it's me…" I replied, which was followed by a shriek. I couldn't help but smile knowing my friend would get over reactive to me coming back to LA and calling her.

"How are you? When did you come back? Why didn't you call us? Oh I'm so happy you're back! I'm going to tell the rest. Oh what am I talking about so… how are you?" she blabbered and finally came to a stop.

"Hey... hey... hey... slow down...okay... I'm going to reply you one by one… okay well…I'm fine, I came back a few weeks ago, so sorry I didn't call to tell you guys I'm back. And I know you'll be very happy that I'm back, and no, please don't tell the whole gang yet, because I do not want them to be like you, all those questions will be blabbered out all at once. And once again I'm perfectly fine thank you." I replied with a smile, hoping I did not miss any questions.

"Oh my gosh! I still can't believe I'm talking to you. Anyway you must have called to ask me something important right?" Ashley replied still shocked but knowingly why I called.

"Oh Ashley…you know me so well. I would want to know if you guys have been keeping in contact with Vanessa, and do you know about her daughter, Angel." I asked hopefully.

"Well yes… she came back a few days after you left for Canada. She has been looking for you all this years, but to no avail. She gave birth to Angel, who was premature when she was born, and she wouldn't tell us who her father is. "Ashley said trying not to miss any important points.

"Can you tell me more? About them? "

"Chad is Angel's godfather, while I'm her godmother." Ashley replied proudly.

"I-I-Is Vanessa married? " I stammered as I was half hoping to know, half dreading to know the answer.

"No!" Ashley snapped.

"Really?" I replied with a little happiness in my voice.

"Yea…and you seems to be very happy with that." Ashley's tone was carried with a little suspicion.

"What? Me happy? Um… no of course not. Well... its getting late. I'll talk to you another time. Bye." I realize if this continues, Ashley would get even more suspicious.

"Okay... bye..." we hanged up shortly.

I was very satisfied after the conversation with Ashley. It was like a heavy load lifted off my chest. I continued eating my pizza as I watched the basketball game that was on air during the night

_**Meanwhile with Vanessa:**_

"Mommy, wake up." Angel kissed my cheek as she shook me gently.

"Baby, ten more minutes please."

"No mommy, Angel hungry."

"Okay princess. Mommy's up." I got out off bed and prepared dinner.

"Mommy? Is Angel a naughty girl? "Angel asked randomly, as I fed her on her highchair.

"No you are not sweetie. Why do you ask?" I stopped.

"If Angel is good girl, why Daddy don't love Angel? " She pouts and frowns while lowering her head.

"Oh Angel, I'm sure Daddy loves you a lot, baby." I lifted her head and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

I continued feeding her, knowing that I have finally found Zac and that I should not let him go again. Angel needs a father, she needs Zac, and so do I. I cleaned Angel as she had finish eating her dinner. I dropped Angel gently on the ground and she hurriedly ran into her play room. As soon as she was in her room, I decided to call Zac.

"Hello?" a hoarse voice was heard from the other side of the phone.

"Um…hey…this is Vanessa. Am I disturbing you?" I asked shyly.

"Oh Vanessa…right…nope you are not disturbing me." He replied with happiness in his tone.

"Can we…um…well…meet up tomorrow?" I stuttered.

"Yea… um… at the usual place?"

"5 in the evening?"

"Yea sure…"

"Do you mind if I brought Angel along?"

"No…I don't mind."

"Thanks..."

"No prob…so…see you tomorrow at the usual place at 5?"

"Yea sure…bye…"

"Bye…"

_Both hang up_

.

**What is Vanessa going to do? Is she going to tell Zac that Angel is his daughter? What will Zac's reaction be? Find out in the next chapter..**

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I had been quite busy recently, and hardly have time to update. Please review and tell me your suggestion on this story. Hope you like this chapter!**


	4. Back together

**A/N: I so sorry I had not updated since forever.. sorry for the long wait..**

**Well here it is.. Chapter 4!**

**Zac's POV:**

I dropped Hailey off after fetching her from the daycare. I went to the park where Vanessa and I used to go.

_Flashback:_

_Vanessa and Zac were holding hands while taking a stroll in the park._

"_Zac?" came Vanessa's gentle voice._

'_Hphmm?'_

'_Do you still love me?'_

'_Of course I do and I always will..' answered Zac without any hesitation._

'_I love you too...'_

_End of flashback_

I sat down on a nearby bench, waiting for her. Longing to see her beautiful face once again.

**Vanessa's POV:**

I had never felt so nervous on seeing Zac before, I took everything I needed and carried Angel into the car.

'Mommy?'

'Yes sweetie?'

'Where we going?'

'To meet someone important, then after that we'll have dinner alright?'

She simply nodded and fell asleep on the way there. We got out of the car and walked towards Zac as soon as we spotted him.

"Hey," Zac whispered, realizing Angel was asleep.

'Hi... Erm... Its okay she won't wake up till she gets enough sleep,' I told him as he blushed furiously. I couldn't help but giggle at his antics.

'So uh... What do you wanna do first?' Zac said, breaking the awkward silence between us.

'We need to talk.' I said in a rather serious tone.

"Why did you leave?' He asked before I could say anything.

"I-I was scared…' I stuttered, lost of words.

"Of what V? Did I do anything wrong?" He interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

"No Zac… you didn't…at that time, I needed time to think things through…and so I left for a while…but when I came back you were gone…and…and...I was pregnant… I…I…" I did not know what happened to me. I was filled with emotions, afraid of Zac's reaction.

"I-Is she my d-daughter?" Zac asked in total shock, finding it hard to pronounce the word "daughter".

"Her name is Angel Michelle Efron." I said, looking at my peacefully sleeping daughter.

**Zac's POV:**

I gasped as I heard the name "Efron".

'I was going to tell you… but you left. I tried contacting you but you didn't answer…I had no other choice. I searched for you all these years longing for that one day you'll be back…I wanted to give up but I didn't…I couldn't…I…＂Tears rolled down her cheeks as she told me the whole story.

'Oh Vanessa…I'm so sorry…'I exclaimed all of a sudden, hugging her as tight as possible.

"I can't believe it! I'm a dad?!" I pulled away slowly looking straight into her beautiful eyes. She smiled and nodded. I could no longer resist the temptation on kissing such a gorgeous lady and I kissed her passionately.

"I love you…and I've never stopped." She said after we pulled away.

"I love you too…Forever and ever…" we pulled into a passionate kisses once again but this time only to be separated by our daughter.

"Mommy no kiss Uncle…" Angel said with a worried look.

"No princess, He's your 'daddy'." She cooed to our daughter.

"This no uncle? This Daddy?"

"Yes baby girl." Vanessa said with a smile.

"DADDY…DADDY…" Angel exclaim, suddenly realizing what was happening. She stretched out her arms and I let her into a hug. I have never felt this feeling of satisfaction before. I'm a dad! For all I know, I have to take care of this little girl, my daughter.

"Can I join in too?" Vanessa joked.

"Of course." I said as I hugged the two important girls in my life.

Who would have ever thought that you'll be a dad all of a sudden. But I really do like it. I have a feeling that there will be more interesting things about to happen.

**A/N: I'll be quite busy now a days, but I promise to update as soon as I can.Now,Chapter 4 all done.For those who have been longing to see this chapter,so sry for the long wait.Yeah..they are back together as one family. Well wanna know more about whats gonna happen next,read the next chap to find out.**


	5. Bonding Time Together

A/N: I'm so sorry for the very long wait

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the very long wait... I was busy with the exams and really had no time to update... Alright so here it is... Chapter 5! **

**XD Love XD**

**Vanessa's POV**:

I'm back at home sitting on the couch, waiting for Zac to put our daughter to sleep. Angel had insisted that Zac came to stay with us, at least for tonight. She wanted Zac to read her a bedtime story instead of me. Well I have to admit I am getting a little jealous, though I have longed for them to be together. Angel has fallen very much in love with her father after the dinner we had together after the reunion.

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_After the little 'reunion', we went to a restaurant to have dinner. _

"_Angel, look at you. You've become a little ketchup face…" I said, as she giggled. _

_Zac laugh too. He took his napkin and wiped off the ketchup from Angel's face._

"_Dada stop... Pwese..." came Angel's voice. I switched my direction from my spaghetti to my daughter. Just to see Zac tickling our daughter. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of Zac and our daughter bonding together._

_End of flashback_

Just then, Zac came down and sat by my side. He took my hand from my lap and kissed it gently. Oh… how I miss his kisses. He seemed to have read my mind and we shared a passionate kiss.

**Zac's POV:**

We shared a passionate kiss, as our bodies reacted to the pleasure that was running in our bodies. I deepened the kiss, my tongue grazing her lip begging for entrance. She opened her mouth slightly and I took my opportunity. Our tongues dancing together. Both moaning in the kiss. Only pulling away in need for air. I have never had this feeling for years. It was the feeling no girls could ever give me, except for Vanessa, of course. We continued our make out session, when we heard cries coming from Angel's room.

"Oh no…" I heard Vanessa mumble under her breath, as she got up and headed for Angel's room. I followed her up to our daughter's room, as the cries got louder and louder.

**Why is Angel crying? Is she hurt? Or is it a nightmare? Find out in the next Chapter…**

**A/N : Sry… it's too short isn't it? Well I'll posted the next one as well. Enjoy…**


	6. Nightmare

A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter

**A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter…Anyway…I won't be updating till October due to some specific reasons… sorry… well here's the next Chap so enjoy... and please review…**

**Vanessa's POV:**

I went into Angel's room to find her in her cot with beads of perspiration on her forehead. (**A/N: Angel is only 2…so well… I don't know if its common but in my story she still sleeps in her cot.) **Her cries were getting louder and louder. I went forward and carried her up in my arms and calmed her down. She must be having another nightmare.

Ever since the incident, she had been having nightmares at least twice a week. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes. Just looking at her suffer, I feel so helpless. Why must he do that to her? She's just an innocent little girl. I was busy calming my crying daughter when I suddenly realise that Zac was standing by the door looking at us. I looked at his worried face and I knew at once that he wanted to know what had happened. I rubbed my daughter's back, soothing her, as she slowly went back to sleep.

I motioned to Zac to wait outside while I settle Angel down, before leaving the room to tell him what had happened.

"You must be wondering what's happening right?" I asked knowingly.

"Please…" he replied with worried eyes.

"When she was about 15 months old, I received a threatening letter telling me to beware because someone close to me would get hurt. I didn't take it to heart as I thought it was just a crazy prank made by some silly teenagers. But I did not realise that that guy would actually hurt Angel. He kidnapped Angel for 3 whole days and-and tried to kill her. Luckily we got to her on time if not… If not..." I trailed off and burst into tears. I blamed myself for being so naïve then that I could actually think a letter like that could be a prank.

"Ssh…its ok… she's safe now." Zac said, pulling me closer. He rubbed my back the way I rubbed Angel's and made soothing noises to calm me down.

"Zac, I'm so sorry, I should've kept her safe. I'm really very sorry." He did not say a word but kissed my forehead.

After calming me down, Zac finally spoke.

"It's getting late, you should get some sleep."

"Will you come sleep with me?" I asked hoping he would say yes. He nodded and we went into the room for some rest.

As I lay down staring at his tone body, I snuggled up with him wondering how I could ever live without him? I must have been the luckiest women in the world. I have a feeling that it's not the end yet; it's just the beginning coming with more upcoming dramas.

**Whats going to happen next? What will the gang's reaction be when they found out Vanessa and Zac are back together again? Till the next Chapter...**

**A/N: Review? Is this story Nice? Or sucky? Please review… anw any ideas on how you would like the story to continue? Don't be shy, share your ideas…**


	7. Efrons are Efrons

**A/N: Hi readers… I would like to apologize for the late update. I was busy doing some stuff in school but yea.. now is the school hols that means I would have more time to update. I will try making the chaps longer but sometime I just run out of ideas. So if you guys have any ideas or opinions on how you want the story to go on, feel free to review or PM me… Oh and one more thing…instead of me keep putting whose POV it is, all of it will be Vanessa's… If it's another person's POV, I'll write it down… Enjoy…^^**

I woke up the next morning, just to find a beautiful figure lying next to me. He was sleeping so peaceful and I have to admit that he looks so cute when he is asleep. I gently reached up and tuck a stray hair behind his ear, smiling at him. It feels so good waking up in the morning just to see him right by my side. It just gives me a feeling that I'm safe and that everything is going to be alright. As I was deep in thoughts, I did not realize that Zac was stirring awake.

"Morning babe…" he whispered as I snapped out of my thoughts and putting my attention to him. I smiled and greeted him back with a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you thinking about me? If you are, you don't have to you know? I'm just right beside you…" I smiled and playfully smack him in the chest.

"Hey that hurt you know…I demand a kiss..." he acted hurt and put on a pout. I giggled and gave him a quick peck which soon turned into a passionate one. Pulling away only to catch a breath. We stayed at the position for a few minutes, breathing heavily. Looking into each others' eyes, just admiring each other. We stayed like this for a few moments before soft cries where heard. "Angel's awake." I said as I get out of bed, as two strong arms pulled me back onto the bed. "I'll go get her." He said, giving me a quick peck on the lip before heading for the nursery. I got up and went over to the dresser to straighten my hair while waiting for Zac to bring our daughter in.

"Mummy!" I turned around just to find our daughter smiling happily at me.

"Morning princess," I greeted her while kissing her forehead. Just then my phone started to ring. I went over to the nightstand to answer the phone.

**(Just in case you don't know who is the one talking, the one in bold is Vanessa while the one in Italic is Ashley)**

"**Hello?**"

"_Hey chic…_

"**Hey Ash…what's up?**"

"_Well I'm guessing you?"_

"**What? What are you talking about**?"

"_You having that happiness in your voice which I haven't heard for quite some time now so shoot…"_

"**I just can't keep any secret from you, can I?** **Alright Zac and I got back…but please don't tell the gang yet, I want to give them a surprise**."

"_OMG…"_ she shrieked. I pulled the phone away from my ear, only putting it back after Ashley has stopped.

"**Jeez…chill Ash...**"

"_Chill? It was just a few days ago that I found out Zac was back and now? By the way…The gang_**(which contains Monique, Ashley, Jared, Corbin and Miley, including Zac and Vanessa of course) **_ask if you will be joining us at Mile's (Miley) for dinner tonight."_

"**Yea sure, can Angel and Zac come too?**"

"_Of course…We'd love a little teddy to hug and play with…_" I couldn't help but laugh.

"**I'm not sure I'm gonna let you guys go around hugging my daughter…she's not a teddy bear you know…and I would want to give the gang a surprise about Zac…what do you think?**"

"_Awww…but she's too cute to even resist giving her a hug. Oh and a surprise? Sure, I'll not say a word about Zac…_"

"**Thanks Ash, so see you later…bye.**"

"_Bye Nessa…_" I heard her say before I hung up the phone.

"So I'm guessing that's Ashley huh?" I turned around to find Zac playing with our daughter. I smiled at him and nodded. I told him about the surprise that Ashley and I planned and he agreed.

I bathed Angel and had our breakfast after that. We sat down on the couch after the breakfast and played for awhile before it was time for lunch. "So what do you want for lunch?" I asked Zac while sticking my head out of the kitchen. He looked up and smiled at me. "What about Marc and Cheese?"

"Daddy like Marc and Cheese too?" Angel lifted her head and beamed.

"Yea... you too?" He looked at her with surprise. Angel nodded her head and gave Zac a high-five. I laughed at them thinking, Efrons are Efrons.

_**A few hours later**_

"Baby come on, we have to get ready so we won't be late." I told the 2 year old. She has just woken up from her afternoon nap and was very grumpy.

"Me no wanna bathe. Me want Daddy." She pouted as she folded her little arms. Zac has went home to change and get ready and will be back to fetch us to Miley's at 6.

"Baby, you want to go and play with Uncle Corbin, don't you?" She slowly nodded her head and came over to me. I knew using Corbin's name would work. She just adore playing with her godfather especially his afro. Well not only because of that, he usually takes her side when I get upset with her. I quickly gave a bath and dressed her up. She wore a silvery grey dress which is sleeveless with her hair neatly tied in two pigtails. After that, I went on to get myself dressed. My makeup was smoky but not so slutty, with my hair half up, leaving a few strands sliding down my back. I wore something similar to my daughter except mine was black.

At exactly 6, the doorbell rang. Angel's head shot up and ran as fast as her little feet could bring her towards the door. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She exclaimed as I opened the door. "Hey princess…You look so pretty and so do you babe." I blushed at his compliment and thanked him. We walked to his Audi and got in. We arrived a few minutes later all excited.

"Princess, you stay here with Daddy okay? Mummy wanna give them a surprise." I told my daughter who nodded her head.

"Babe, ready? "He nodded his head just like Angel and went to hide somewhere.

I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to open the door.

**What's gonna happen next? How will the gang react? Find out in the next chap… **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Author's note

**A/N: Heys readers! I'm very sorry for keeping you guys for waiting so long… and are disappointed that this is an author's note instead of the actually chapter..I would like to apologize for not updating in such a long time. Well basically I had my exam and had been really busy. I promise I will update soon during the holiday which is like in a few weeks time. Okay…that's all for you all! **

**xoxo**


	9. Perfect Family

**A/N: Okay so basically HI all…So if you did not realize, I changed the summary course…well fan fiction does not allow it... hmm… kinda pissed about that…ah well at least I have more nicknames to use. Just so for your info now it's Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Chad, Taylor and Miley in the gang. AND Angel is still Angel…lol... okay that's all... ENJOY!!!**

**xoxo**

_**P.S: Can't imagine how Angel looks like? Picture is in my profile. Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_

**Gabriella's POV**

"Hey! You're here! We've been waiting for you. Where's Angel?" Miley asked as she opened the door.

"She'll be here with my friend. Sharpay did tell you about the friend I'm bringing over right?" I asked her, worried that she would be upset with me for bringing a guest without her permission.

"Yea, she did but she did not tell me who though." She replied as she opened the door wider for me to enter.

Before entering, I waved my hand and beckoned for Troy to follow me. He did as told and sneaked in before the door was closed.

"Okay guys, I'm sure you all miss him a lot or maybe hate him a little, but he's back now… Guys, meet the one and only TROY BOLTON…" I gave my introduction speech and Troy step out behind the wall. Sharpay giggled at my introduction as she knew where I learnt it from. Her of course!

"Hey guys, great to be back." Troy said as he bounced Angel who is on his hips.

"HI!" Angel shouted as she squirmed to get to the ground. She got out of Troy's arms and ran to Chad.

"Hey there kitty…erm…you were saying? Dude! You're back!" Chad seemed distracted when he suddenly realize what was going on.

"It would help if you were paying more attention instead of staring at my butt, Chad." Taylor told him and smacked him on the head.

"Ahh! I missed you! And how dare you leave us like that?! And Gabby?" Sharpay shrieked as she used her manicured finger to poke Troy chest. Troy rubbed his chest and backed away from her. Everyone started to ask questions and shout at Troy. All except Chad. We soon realized that he was not talking and looked at him.

"What? I'm just happy that my bro is back. Is that wrong?" Chad raised both his hands in surrender and backed away from us.

"He's right. Troy's back, that's all that matters right?" Jared said, "Welcome back bro!" as he walked up to Troy and gave him a manly handshake.

Everyone soon wrapped Troy with hugs and handshakes and apologized for their harsh behavior.

We settled down in our seats, Troy and I in the love seat, Sharpay, Jared, Chad and Taylor on the four sitter and Miley and Angel on the one sitter. We chat a little and had dinner shortly after.

"So what are you working as, Troy?" asked Chad after dinner.

"I am working as a basketball coach in a gym just around the corner of the street. What about you guys? What do you work as?"

"I'm a singer of course." replied Miley as she giggled at the obvious fact. Who doesn't

know that? She's broadcast everywhere!

"I own a theatre named 'Shooting Stars' just further down the street." replied Sharpay.

"I'm a doctor." replied Taylor.

"I'm a coach too!" Chad replied as he gave Troy a high-five.

"I work in Sharpay's theatre." Jared replied as he smiled at Sharpay who returned it.

"I am the editor in chief of I-Know magazine company." I said as I returned my attention to my daughter.

"Isn't she awesome?!" added Sharpay as she looked at me happily. I blushed and looked away. I hate being the center of attention but Sharpay always seem to have me in it.

"I go to school!" said Angel as she flashed us her oh-so familiar Bolton smile. We laughed at her cheekiness and I kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Sure you do." I told her as she was lifted off my lap.

"Okay now it's my turn to ask a question. So it's confirmed that Angel is Troy's right?" asked Jared. It was then when I realize I had yet to tell them who Angel's father was. I nodded my head and looked at the ground.

"Why did you lie to us then?" Taylor asked as she got into a more comfortable position.

"I-I don't know. At that time I was so scared. Angel looked so fragile and I wanted nothing more than to protect her. With me trying to find Troy for 9 months, I did not want to give Angel high hopes that her father will come home soon when I do not even know if he'll ever be back. So by telling you guys that Troy is not the father, I am sure you all will not mention anything about him around her. I do not want her to feel unwanted, that's why I lied, and I'm sorry I did. Am I forgiven?" I asked hoping they would agree with it. They nodded their heads and smiled at me. I was relieved that they were that understanding and I thank god everyday for having such great friends.

_**Few hours passed**_

"How many girlfriends do you have after Gabriella?" Sharpay asked.

"You mean dates?"

"Yea, sure." She replied.

"2 and I could not take it anymore. There's no woman in this world who can replace my Baby Brie…" Troy replied and looked at me. I blushed and looked away. We were playing 20 questions and Troy is being questioned right now. It was his 14th question and they were moving on to the 15th. It was embarrassing! They asked him questions which were private and I seriously do not want to know about. Luckily Angel was playing with her toys, which she brought along, and was playing by herself.

"Next!"

"Ok…It's Gabriella's turn to ask a question."

"What?! Why me?" I asked. It was so unfair. I do NOT want to be part of this game.

"C'mon, don't be such a chicken and ask a question will you?" Chad teased as I threw a cushion at him.

"Shut up! I'm not a chicken…and I WILL ask. What type of house do you live in when you were away?" I asked. Chad looked at me silly. I couldn't help but ask the first question that pops into my mind.

"What type of question is that? Ask something like did you have sex with anyone after me?" Chad stated and acted as a chicken in front of me.

"HAHA... You really do look like a chicken to me, Chad. And Troy, what ever Chad asked. I'm out of this game." I told them and attempt to stand up but was pulled back down once again.

"Hey!" I objected but sat unwillingly back on Troy's lap.

"Uh-uh…you aren't going anywhere, babe." Troy whispered into my ear as I leaned onto his body.

"But it's almost Angel's nap time." I told him, as he slowly released his grasp and allowed me to go get our daughter. I scooped Angel into my arms as she let out a yawn and laid her head on my shoulder. I saw her eyes droop and heard her breath even out. I kissed her gently on the forehead and walked over to Troy.

"She's tired, isn't she?" Troy asked and gently stroked her cheeks. I nodded my head and stifled a yawn. He stood up and told the gang that we were leaving as we had to get Angel to bed and left.

When we reached my apartment, I changed Angel into her pyjamas and laid her on the bed. We kissed her on the cheeks and told her we love her and left the room. I was exhausted and threw myself on the bed and dozed off. Before I was completely asleep, I heard Troy whisper I love you and laid by my side and fell asleep too. I am glad that the gang accepted Troy back into the group and that Angel has finally met her father. What's more perfect than a perfect family.

**A/N: Okays…hope you like this chapter. Seems like the ending right? But there's more drama and romance to come. Maybe in the next few chapters there will be a sex scene so yea…if you do not want to read anything about the sex life, please stop reading at the warning point. That's about all! Thanks for reading. I love you all!**

**xoxo**


	10. Meet your Grandparents!

**A/N: ****Heys! Has been awhile since I updated. The holidays are coming to an end so I thought why not update this story. So there will be M rated scenes in this chapter and if you do not want to read it you can skip that part when I say so. But why would you skip that part when you chose to read a M rated story? Kind of don't make any sense to me. But ah well…will be sure to give you your warning. Oh and starting from this Chapter, it will be the narrator's POV. Ok enjoy! (: **

**xoxo **

"Angel, will you please come to mommy so I can dress you?" asked an exhausted Gabriella. She has been chasing her topless daughter around the house and was getting tired.  
"No! No! No! Me wanna play mommy…" she whined and gave her mother the cutest puppy eyes and the irresistible Montez pout. Gabriella looked at her daughter, before turning to her boyfriend for help. Troy was standing at the door of their bedroom where Angel decided to play with her toys at. He watch them with an amused look on his face, as Gabriella chase their daughter all around the house.

"Alright baby girl, why don't we get dressed so we can go visit your grandparents?" Troy said as he threw Angel over his shoulder and went into her room. She was a little too light for an 18 month old, but she was taller than the average height of kids her age. Angel no longer wear pampers and is currently wearing pull ups. Gabriella plans to potty-train her when she turns 2, and seeing as Angel is a fast learner, she is determine to accomplish the task in three months.

"Nana?" Angel asked as she cocked her head, looking at her father.

"No baby. We are visiting Daddy's parents, Grandma Lucille and Grandpa Jack." Gabriella replied before Troy did, and kissed her daughter on her forehead. Angel nodded her head and continued to play with her Winnie the Pooh. After dressing Angel, Troy and Gabriella went to change as well. They got into Troy's Audi and drove off to the Bolton resident's house. The ride over to the Bolton's was silent, other than Angel's occasional babbling. Gabriella kept fidgeting with her hands and her seatbelt, nervously. How will Troy's parents react when they find out they have a granddaughter? Will they hate her for leaving Troy 2 years ago? Will they disapprove of them getting back together again? All these questions flooded Gabriella's mind, making her even more nervous. Troy saw this and waited until they got to his parent's house to reassure her and calm her down but in attempt to calm her down a little bit on their way there, Troy grabbed her left hand with his right and squeezed it, telling her that she shouldn't be nervous.

"Babe, I know you're nervous but there's nothing to worry about." Troy said, taking her hand and rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"I know but what if they hate me…what if they hate her…what if…?" Gabriella asked fearfully. Troy turned off the car as he parked into the driveway and turned in his seat to face Gabriella.

"Hey, hey, hey…Brie, listen to me. They are not going to hate you or Angel. They will still love you like they do last time." Troy said, taking a hold of both of her hands, brushing his thumbs softly across her knuckles, "Let's go."

Gabriella nodded and got out of the car, standing by the side door, waiting for Troy to come out. Troy came out of the car and carried Angel in his arms before locking the car. Walking over to Gabriella, they intertwined their hands as they walked over to the front door. Gabriella took a deep breath as Troy knocked on the door.

"UNCLE TROY!" shouted an overexcited Hailey. Upon seeing his niece, he handed his daughter to Gabriella and hugged her.

"What are you doing here? Where's your mom?" Troy asked as he lifted her into his arms and led Gabriella in.

"Mommy and I came to visit," satisfied with her own answer, she beamed at her uncle.

"Hey you! What ye doing carrying my daughter?" came a voice that was oh so familiar to Troy.

"Well she is too adorable to resist don't you think?" Troy replied as he turned around to see his cousin. They both exchanged hugs as Troy handed Hailey back to her, before putting his arm securely around Gabriella's waist. Watching curiously on Gabriella's hip, Angel squirmed in her arms as she walked to Clair. **(FYI that's his cousin's name.)**

"Hey there, what your name?" Clair cooed. Angel looked at her parents for permission, and they nodded their heads to tell her that it was okay.

"I Angel," she said and wave to Clair. Clair looked at Troy shocked at the likeness between both of them.

"I-Is she yours?" she stammered and Troy nodded his head. Just as Clair was about to reply, Troy's parents came into the living room.

"Troy? Is that you?" came his mother's voice as she went over to hug him, Jack following after her. "And... Gabriella?"

"Yes that would be me Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella replied sheepishly and earned a hug from both Jack and Lucille. She heaved a sigh of relief as she thought to herself that one hurdle was over and one more to go. "That would be Lucille to you…" Lucille told her but soon saw Angel's shy figure on Gabriella's hip.

"And who have we here?" asked Jack, looking at his granddaughter intently.

"Erm…well this here is Angel Michelle Bolton, she is 18 months old." Troy replied as he took his daughter in his arms.

"Did you just say 'Bolton'?" Jack asked bewilded. Troy nodded his head and quietly turned Angel around so that her back was leaning on him in order for them to see her face. Angel squirmed to get back to her original position but failed to do so. She looked around her surroundings and started to cry. She was afraid that the four strangers would hurt her and as they got closer to have a better look, it scared her more. Gabriella took her daughter from Troy's arms and gave them an apologetic smile before heading to the porch to calm her trembling daughter. Gabriella tried to soothe her daughter as she rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Shh…baby, mommy's here…nobody is going to hurt you baby…" she reassured her daughter as she watched her calm down, stroking her hair and wiping her tear-stained face with a wet cloth. Gabriella softly hummed her favorite lullaby, and soon after her eyes drooped and soft snores were heard. Troy came out soon after and went over to them. Seeing as their daughter was asleep, he sighed and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm really sorry about just now, Brie. They are too, but they are okay now and they promised not to act like they did before again." Troy explained as he looked deep into Gabriella's eyes. He was relieved when he saw nothing but love and forgiveness in her eyes. Once again he led them into the living room but this time only to find four awaiting figures sitting eagerly on the sofa.

"We're really sorry Gabby…" Lucille told her but was cut off by Gabriella telling her that it was okay.

"So when did you found out that you were pregnant?" Lucille started, as Gabriella told them everything.

After many 'ooh's and 'ahh's, Angel started to stir from her sleep. She looked around her and realized that it was not her house and that she was not in her mother's arms. Her lower lip began to tremble and Jack looked helpless as his granddaughter threatened to cry in his arms.

But the cries were never heard as Gabriella took her daughter just in time and greeted her with a kiss.

"Are you awake now sleepyhead? Hungry?" Gabriella asked as Troy reached into the baby bag and took out her bottle to warm it. As soon as it was heated, Angel started to drink hungrily. Gabriella took the opportunity and introduced both Lucille and Jack.

"Look baby! These are your grandparents. Remember what Mommy told you in the morning? That we are visiting Daddy's parents, Grandma Lucille and Grandpa Jack? Well here they are! Oh and Aunt Clair and Hailey." Gabriella cooed as Angel looked at the adults her mother pointed to. "Do you wanna say hi to them baby?" she tried again, and this time Angel smiled and wave to them while trying to say hi but it was a little hard as milk was trickling down her neck when she tried to do so. Both Lucille and Jack were both relieved to know that their chance of ever getting to know their granddaughter was there and that they did not scare her that much after all. They tried talking to her and laughed as she made gurgling noises while trying to reply them. After finishing her milk, she went to play with Hailey. Soon, it was getting late and they had to go home. They stayed for dinner as requested by Troy's parents and stayed for awhile longer to catch up of some staff. They waved goodbye and promised to visit often whenever they can. They headed home, carrying an exhausted Angel. They tried to bathe her but she refused. She was all grumpy and tired, when she finally broke down and gave in. After giving her a bath, Troy changed her into her pajamas while Gabriella went to heat up her bottle. They lay her in her cot and kissed her goodnight before whispering I love you and leaving the room. They went into their bed room and took a bath separately. Gabriella decided to head the shower first and took a nice long shower, after coming out with a towel wrapped around her body, purposely walking pass Troy, making him aroused. "Tease" he said as he went to take a cold shower.

Gabriella went and took out her lingerie, which she bought a few weeks ago while shopping with Sharpay, from her drawer and put it on. **(Picture in profile.)** She lit some candles and turned off the lights. She then looked around to see if the atmosphere was suitable and went to turn on some light music. Upon hearing the shower head turn off, she went to their bed and pulled up the covers to cover what she was wearing.

"Hey babe…whoa…" he said, as he came out of the bathroom. "Wh-What's going on?" Gabriella crawled over to him and pulled him onto the bed, straddling him.

**----------------------------------------------------------------- Stop here if you don't want to read the M rated part -------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"You, Mr. Bolton, the only one that's going on in my head…naked…" she whispered seductively into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. She walked towards the bathroom leaving Troy wanting for more as he followed suit.

Troy did not answer her, instead he turned her to face the mirror, her hands automatically going to rest on the sink in front of her, steadying herself as Troy pressed against her, the hard contours of his body molding into her back. Watching Gabriella in the mirror Troy slipped his hands under her, feeling the thin lace of her panties. He rubbed up against her panties, enticing her, a sign of things to come, as he led her back into their bedroom, crashing their lips as they move. Their hands roamed around each others bodies, long for the touch that they have longed for the pass two years. Both of them landed on the bed not breaking the kiss only pulling away to catch their breaths.

"You're mine tonight," he whispered, ducking his head so he could bite down on the lobe of her ear. "And I can do whatever I like," Troy pinned both Gabriella's arms above her head preventing her from touching him as he nip at the lobe, working their way up to the cartilage at the top of her ear, feeling her squirm under him. Troy knew Gabriella's ears were extremely sensitive and that was why he had decided to start with them, it would quickly work her up to where he needed her since his plan didn't involve as more foreplay as they were used to. He needed her. And she needed him in her, bad.

Switching to the other ear Troy moved one of his hands down to Gabriella's panties, his hand pressing against her wetness through the silk, rubbing up and down against her folds roughly, his thumb pressing down against her little bundle of nerves, flicking it occasionally which drew out a moan from Gabriella each time.

Flipping both of them around so that Gabriella was on top this time, she got an idea. Lowering his boxers until he popped over the top, Gabriella then grasped him in her hand, slowly sliding her hand from the base to the head before twisting her wrist slightly to the left, earning a loud groan from Troy at the unusual sensation.

"Did you miss this baby? Did you miss all these pass 2 years? Cause I know I did," Gabriella admitted suddenly, her voice husky and laced with passion as she looked up, her smoldering brown eyes locking with Troy's glazed over blues. She pumped her hand faster as she expertly lowered his boxers until he could kick them off. The answer was too much for Troy to take as he flipped their bodies so he was on top again. Troy moved his mouth down her body, stopping to suck harshly at her collarbone, leaving the skin to bruise as he headed south to her breast, suddenly biting down for a split second on her nipple before sucking it into his mouth to sooth it as Gabriella's breath hissed through her clenched teeth. She could feel him smiling against her skin as he nipped and licked his way across her chest, repeating his action on her other nipple before sucking ruthlessly on the soft skin on the curve of her right breast, leaving a series of small red marks on the golden skin.

When he was done marking her he kissed her once more, his fingers alternating between raking through her curls and digging slightly into her skull as he held her head in place as he ravaged her thoroughly with his lips, teeth and tongue, exploring and tasting every inch of her hot mouth. Gabriella's mind was torn from the feel of Troy's tongue working against her own as Troy took off her clothe and his knees roughly parted her thighs, allowing him to settle himself directly in the middle of her body between her legs. The room was filled with the sound of Gabriella's panting as Troy broke off the kiss, using his hands to slide Gabriella's panties down her thighs, lifting first one leg to slide the material off over her foot, placing her calf on his shoulder before doing the same with her other leg.

Before she could beg Troy to take her, he penetrated her fully, his tip banging up against her cervix as he did so; thanks to the angle he was achieving having her legs around his neck. A low groan came from Gabriella as Troy wasted no time to set a fast rhythm, his hands gripping her hips tightly, pulling her down to each of his thrusts. The sounds of their sweat covered bodies slapping together sounding throughout the room, only adding to the pleasures each was feeling.

"Ohh, Troy," Gabriella breathed. "Please," clenching her eyes close as she felt the familiar throbbing starting to spread through her stomach.

"Please what, baby?" Troy asked, his darkened eyes watched as she took several deep breaths, her breasts heaving up and down as she did so.

"Fuck me," Gabriella managed to get out. Troy moved one of his hands to allow his thumb to put pressure on her clit, rubbing small circles against the bundle of nerves as Gabriella's body tightened before starting to shudder, her cries of Troy's name making it hard for Troy to hold back his own release. The mixture of Gabriella's walls milking him and hearing his name escape her lips had Troy joining her as he watched her face, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as she bit on her bottom lip. Troy could feel Gabriella's body milking the last drops of cum from him as he struggled to catch his breath, letting his body half collapse onto her still quivering body. His hand softly raked up her body, feeling her sticky skin under his touch. Gabriella took his face in her hands, pulling him down to kiss her.

Their kisses were soft, sweet pecks between their heaving breaths before Troy rolled off Gabriella, pulling her body to cuddle in next to his as he kissed the top of her head, his hands running up and down her back, lulling her exhausted body and mind into a peaceful sleep in the arms of the man whom she loved.

**A/N: Okay there you go…Chapter 10! I kind of like the Mother and daughter bond though…btw so sorry I can't update earlier…I tried but it ended up really bad because I rushed through it. So this is the 3****rd**** time I tried. Hope you guys like it! So would do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think! Love you all!**


	11. Angel Turns Two

**I know I am a terrible person for making you guys wait for well, half a year to be exact. But I have been awfully busy. Anyways, I just wanna wish all of you a Merry Christmas!**

* * *

"Dada me hungry! Me want to eat now.."

"Alright, alright…Your lunch is coming, sweetheart." Troy told the impatient little girl while pouring tomato sauce over their bowls of spaghetti, adding a fork into each bowl. Well technically she don't know how to use a fork yet so in her case, a spork was added into her bowl.**(Spork= Spoon+fork)**

He gave Angel her bowl and she immediately began to eat, abandoning the spork she was

given and just diving in with her hands.

"Baby, use the spork please.." Gabriella said and put the spork in her daughter's hands, helping her scoop the spaghetti.

It was two days before Angel's second birthday, and Troy was busy making dinner while Gabriella was trying to find a place to hide the many birthday presents they bought for their daughter. However, Angel was not making it easy for them as whenever she came across her parent's wardrobe and found a wrapped gift, she would get excited and ask if it were hers.

"Hey babe," Troy greeted and leaned over to kiss her.

"Hey," she replied.

"We have a lot of stuff to do." Troy pointed out.

"Yea, baths and bed, but then we have to wrap presents and decorate. And I have to give Angel her medication for the ear infection." Gabriella added.

"Mmhm. How about you give her a bath while I do the dishes, then we can both tuck her into bed before wrapping the gifts?"

"Sounds like a plan."

After dinner, while Troy scrubbed pots and pans downstairs, Gabriella gave Angel a bath in their on suite bathroom. He continued wiping up the mess made by the spaghetti and his daughter, before heading in the direction of splashing water and laughter. Stopping at the door, Troy watched as Angel splashed Gabriella, highly amused by the response she got from her mother.

"I thought bath time was when you were supposed to calm down?" Troy wondered in, taking a seat on the floor next to Gabriella. Picking up a stray face-washer, he soaked it in water and slowly made circles on his daughters back, instantly calming her.

"We were just having fun, but someone needs to get to bed before they become grumpy." Gabriella said, running a hand gently over Angel's face. Troy reached up to the sink to retrieve her towel as Gabriella pulled her out of the cooling water. Troy wrapped the fluffy towel around her, leading the way to Angel's bedroom.

"Can you grab her pajamas out of the drawer, please?" Gabriella laid Angel on her back, patting down her body to make sure she was completely dry.

"Here you go." Troy placed the pink princess pajamas on to the changing table where Gabriella was in the process of putting on Angel's diaper. A sleepy Angel made a throaty whine, and squirmed a little.

Lifting her daughter to her hip, Gabriella administered a dose of amoxilicilin, the choice medicine for ear infections in infants, to Angel before swaying softly in order to lull her daughter to sleep.

Feeling her head grow heavy on her shoulder, Gabriella carefully lowered her into her crib, pulling her blankets comfortably around her. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, whispering 'I love you' before moving aside so Troy could say his goodnights.

Much in the same way as his wife, Troy leaned down and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead, and whispered 'I love you' before straightening back up to join Gabriella at the door. Taking one last glance at the crib, they switched off the light and quietly closed the door.

Walking into lounge room, Gabriella immediately began picking up the scattered toys and cushions, not noticing Troy who had walked over to the stereo and let the soothing music fill the room. They sat down in front of the hidden presents and started wrapping the gifts.

"What is it with all of these ear infections? She had had them twice in four months. I feel awful for her." Troy started, placing a wrapped gift in a corner.

"Oh don't even start on that. I feel terrible as I am prone to having ear infections and I still do have them. Not as frequent now though. I hate being all congested and sick." She told him. Taking the wrapped presents and putting them back into the closet.

"It's okay, she don't blame you. Further more, she's getting better." He assured her and she nodded.

He hugged her from behind and peppered kisses on her neck. She moaned as he sucked on her sweet spot, just below her earlobe. He wasted no time in closing the gap between them, his lips moving against hers as her body awakened at his touch. She snaked her arms around his neck as his moved up and down her body, coming to rest on her backside. He gave it a squeeze before lifting her into his arms, never breaking the kiss that was becoming so much more than an embrace. They were pouring their hearts and souls into the kiss, all the feelings they had for each other played like a symphony and when they finally pulled away, they saw fireworks.

"Troy.. room.. bedroom.." She said breathlessly, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the floor, running her hands down his toned abs and chest.

Troy nodded, leaning in for another kiss and pressing himself closer to her. There wasn't much talking after that.

* * *

"Do you want her now?" Troy asked his girlfriend from across the room.

"For her hair?"

"Uh-huh."

"Is she dressed??"

"Yeah, and I changed her diaper. Is there anything else you need me to do?"

Gabriella smiled and pecked him on the lips before taking Angel from him. "Nope, thank you." Troy nodded and headed downstairs to help out with the last minute decorations.

Once Gabriella finished combing her hair and making braids for Angel, she lead them downstairs, placing the dirty pajamas in the laundry bin and joined the group of adults downstairs, who were all now done doing some last minute decorations and waiting for the star of the day. Miley, Sharpay, Chad and Taylor were on the couch talking when Angel ran to Troy, wanting to see her father while enjoying the attention. It was now about twelve thirty, only a half hour until the party started. The people attending were Sharpay and Zeke and Chad and Taylor and Miley, plus Gabriella's and Troy's family, which include their grandparents and cousins.

Troy and Gabriella decided that this year, it will be a big party since they will be celebrating their daughter's birthday together for the first time. And it would be the perfect opportunity for Troy's family to meet Angel. Once everyone had arrived, Gabriella got the kids settled down with PlayDoh while she and Troy managed snacks and drinks in the kitchen.

The backyard didn't look like a backyard anymore. There were white and pink streamers everywhere, as well as the same colors of the balloons. Long tables covered with 'Happy Birthday' tablecloths lined the extension of the yard; Lucille's many delicious meals and treats atop them. Various family and friends were having a great time talking and interacting with each other. It was just a happy atmosphere and Troy and Gabriella couldn't have asked for anything more.

They had set up tables and chairs outside, near the eating tent. They had a large cake with Angel's favorite Disney princess, Ariel, on it. It was in the kitchen, all ready to be served. Angel was having a blast with her cousins, getting along with them just fine. She was shy at first, meeting her father's family but with Hailey around, all the little children were playing like they were bestfriends.

"Oh Troy, she's beautiful." Grandma Bolton gushed, as she looked at Angel running with her other Great grandchildren.

"Why thank you, Nonna." Troy grinned goofily at his grandmother. She shook her head at her grandson and continued talking to the other adults. At around 3 in the afternoon, the cake was served.

* * *

Later on that evening, after all the decorations had been taken down and the guests left, the food and presents had been cleared away and Angel had been bathed and the cake icing was washed out of her hair, Troy and Gabriella were lounging on the floor of the nursery and playing with their daughter. It was moments like these that made them treasure the time they have together. Moments where it was just the two of them and their daughter.

"Two." Troy chuckled suddenly. "My baby is two."

"I know."

"Who would've thought, you know?" He left it open-ended. "I mean, just a few months ago I was still wondering whether I'll ever be happy again. Now, I have a girlfriend and a daughter."

Shaking her head, Gabriella replied, "You'll never know what life will bring."

"I know. That's why I'm very contented, just spending quality time with my favorite girls." Troy said quietly.

"Me too," Gabriella smiled, stroking Angel's hair and slowly lulling her to sleep. "It's wonderful."

Taking Angel into her arms, she hummed her bed time lullaby. Feeling her head grow heavy on her shoulder, Gabriella carefully carried her to her crib, pulling her blankets comfortably around her. Leaning down, she placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, whispering 'I love you' before moving aside so Troy could say his goodnights.

Troy leaned down and placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead, and whispered 'I love you' before straightening back up to join Gabriella at the door. Taking one last glance at the crib, they switched off the light and quietly closed the door. Troy hesitated before turning around to face his girlfriend.

"Gabriella, there's something I have been meaning to ask you for a very long time..." he left it there.

"Oh, so are you going to ask me now or should I pretend that I didn't hear that, so you can ask me another time and not be bothered about it?" she teased, trying to lighten up his mood. He looked pretty nervous and she did not know if she should be worried or not. When he did not speak again, she panicked.

"You're not leaving us are you? Are you going to ask if you can take Angel with you?" she asked. Suddenly feeling scared, not only because of the thought losing her daughter but losing him again.

"What? No... I'm not leaving you and I would never take her away from you."

"Then wha..." she started but was interrupted by Troy. Troy got down on one knee and started his speech.

"Two years ago, you gave birth to our beautiful little girl. Today, we celebrated her birthday together as a family. Today may be one of my happiest days but what would make me happier is for you to belong to me. Gabriella Elizabeth Anne Montez, I would love to be your husband, if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?" Troy pulled out the ring and looked up at Gabriella for the first time. She had an expression which was unreadable. Her jaw dropped and her eyes filled with tears. She snapped out of it and hesitated. Many questions filled Troy's mind. What if she thinks that it was too early? What if she doesn't love me as much as she used too?

"Troy, I..I..."

* * *

**Whew..It's done..hope you enjoyed it! Please review and don't kill me. ;D**

**xoxo Agnes**


	12. Should I or should I not?

**A/N: Yo-oh people! Well I know you're disappointed that I am once again writing a stupid Author's note instead of the actual story. Well I would like to rewrite this story as I kinda think it sucked. I would like to know your feedback on this. Should I continue writing this story or stop writing and delete this story? Review and tell me your answer. Peace.**


End file.
